


Let's Make Art Together

by mediaman89



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Hot, Love, Porn, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: Explicit Lemon fic featuring Yusuke Kitagawa and Futaba Sakura of Persona 5, Futaba and Yusuke are cute lovers attending college, Yusuke has a knack of seeing the beauty in anything, including sex. Includes Explicit Sexual Content, you been warned!





	Let's Make Art Together

Yusuke x Futaba - let's make art together

 

This takes place in a time, we're both of these characters are in college, years after the original storyline, Yusuke is attending an art college to expand his knowledge and become a great artist in his own right, and Futaba is working on becoming a model and artist. Both are going to college, and before that, they became lovers, the two are fond of each other with Futaba appreciating Yusukes good-loving nature and the beauty in anything.

The two are at his apartment at night time, relaxing…

Yusuke: it's wonderful that I making so much progress in my arts course and geometry course, I still have to study…

Futaba: You'll do fine, I know it, besides, you are becoming better in drawings and art, I know you are shaping up to be a fine artist!

Yusuke: Thanks. I got a long way to go though.

They both share a hug…

Yusuke: you're so cute….

Futaba blushes a bit at his comment, they are touching each others hand as they sit next to each other,

Futaba: let's play a game, I want you to turn me on like a light bulb as much as you can! Yep, turn me on!

Yusuke: My pleasure, let's make art together, erotic art. How about a massage?

Futaba: Sounds good...

He began to feel Futaba's boobs through her skinny tank top, she moaned at the massage given to her on her front chest. Yusuke works around her body with his hands and begins to discover the beauty and art of sexual massaging, he becomes curious to know how it goes.

Yusuke: mmmmmm……

Futaba: that feels good….mmmmm….

She moaned as she feels her body being massaged by her lover, it felt so good all the way from her head to her toes, it was like a body massage, only more sexier. She presses her back towards Yusukes chest, as he uses his hands to massage Futabas body through her clothing, from her breasts to her waist.

Yusuke: Do you like what you are feeling?

Futaba: Mmmmm...yesss...it's artistic, isn't it?

Yusuke: I see the beauty in anything and capture it's elegance, so yes.

She quietly murmurs to herself that she's feeling so good from the massage, the better than massage, the more sexual the two become. Perhaps, Yusukes boob-groping and waist-groping got him all riled up. He continued massaging for a few moments, until the two gazed at each other and started to make out.

Futaba: Mmmmmm……*wet lip noises*

The two are embracing each other in a lip lock, dancing around the room a little bit while they are kissing each other and their facial parts. Yusuke massages her body from her side of her torso to her ass using his left hand, futaba feels the massage and her heart beats fast. He reaches to her left ear and gave her a nibble, Futaba giggles a bit as it was ticklish.

Futaba: *giggles* that tickles a bit, yusuke! Mmmmmm….

This has continued for a bit until they started to undress each other, taking off each other's shirts. He shows off his slim, athletic body, not much muscle, but sexy enough. Futaba without a shirt on has a very slim body as well with medium-sized breasts, with her tits getting perky, only slightly petite.

They continued to embrace each other and feel every inch of their bodies. Yusuke sat on the bed with Futaba hugging him on top, he starts to kiss all over her breasts and gave one of her tits a firm suck.

Yusuke: you like it, baby?

Futaba: oh god yes… ohhhhh...gasp…..gasp

They took off their pants and they are completely naked from head to toe. Yusukes penis is hard and tall like a flag pole. Futaba gets down to the floor on her knees and massages his dick and balls with her hands a bit, then performs oral sex on him.

Futaba bobs up in down his hard shaft, while the noise of watery interaction with his dick spread across the room and “MMM”s being moaned out by both lovers. They were digging deeper into it.

Yusuke: mmmmmm, that feels sooo good….

Futaba did all sorts of oral sex procedures other than sucking his dick, she massaged his dick with her, massaged his balls, etc. the intense pressure that he is feeling drove him to the edge of heaven. This continued on for around 7 minutes.

They embraced each other as they took it to the bed, hugging each other and massaging each other's bodies while they are at it. Futaba is on top of Yusuke, seeing her naked with her perky breasts hanging out is like beautiful art in his eyes, something so elegant, something so spunky, something so cute.

Yusuke: it's like art, cute art….

Futaba: I'm so glad you like it, baby.

Yusuke did not hesitate to put his erect cock inside her pussy, he began to slowly fuck her, grasping her naked body as he penetrates her pussy in and out. As he fucks her, her boobs swing back and forth, she opens her mouth while having her eyes closed like she's in heaven, moaning in pleasure, he digs deep inside her pussy caressing every inch of her naked body. Yusuke slightly closes his eyes and open his mouth a little bit while raising his head upwards to the ceiling, moaning in pleasure. Futaba does the same, with very cutesy moans.

Yusuke: oh God yes….*whispers* such beauty… mmmmm…ohhhh….

Futaba: oh fuck!!! Mmmmmm…. Ohhhhh….ohh yessss…

 

He switched positions in started to do Doggystyle sex on her, the two naked bodies got into position with Yusuke moving around with his hard cock and balls moving around with his movements, she gets to her knees and hands and sticks out her wet pussy towards him, her sex drive is very high and wants all she can take. Yusuke inserted his dick inside her pussy and starts to fuck her from behind. well he is doing her, she grabs around her waist and her ass, while massaging everything, including her breasts hanging down from her naked body. He thrusts in her with passion, and Futaba moans loudly as she gets drilled like she's along for the ride. This continued on for around 5 minutes.

 

Futaba: ahhhhh! Ohhhh!!! Ohhhh!!!

She starts to get on top of Yusuke and rides his erect dick, Futaba says with eagerness: "I want to start riding this horse!", "Oh darling, it will be my pleasure!" Yusuke replied back. without hesitation, Futaba started riding his dick. Futaba ounces up and down his manhood with great passion and great pleasure, doing the ahegao expression, lifting her head a bit to the ceiling with her mouth open doing steady breathing. Yusuke grabs her waist to assist with her movements. Both of the lovers are moaning and pleasure like crazy, enjoying each other's naked bodies, while they fuck like there's no tomorrow. The view that Yusuke sees on Futaba's semi-petite naked body is quite some more to looking at the beauty of artwork itself, a great treat for the eyes.

Futaba: oh yessss…. Mmmmmm….ohhhhh!!!!

Yusuke: oh yesss….I love you….ahhhhh….

She continues to ride his dick for at least a few minutes before switching positions, she eventually decides to get on her back and do the missionary sex position, with Yusuke on top of her, punching his penis inside her again while caressing every single bit of his body, it will only be a matter of time before they both reach a big orgasm for the immense pleasure they are taking. Yusuke rams into her pussy hard until he starts to pick it up. As Futaba gets drilled, her body shakes around like an earthquake, her body moving all over the place in his bed with her breasts shaking around and around. Yusuke presses his hips deeply inside her, both are moaning greatly from the pleasure they are giving and receiving. This continued on until he became close to an orgasm, he can feel his cock ready to burst.

Yusuke: oh fuck yes….oh fuck yesss….ohhhh!! I'm fixing to burst!!

Futaba: come on, shower me with your cum, please!! Ahhhh!!!

Yusuke takes his dick out of her pussy and starts stroking it hard. His cock erupts and shoots out a fountain of cum on his lovers' naked stomach, 7 strings of semen shot out of his dick and it goes all over her, moaning hard and inhumanely as he does it.

Yusuke: Oohhh… *orgasmed* aaaaughhh!!!!...ohhhh….oh yes…. oh yes...ohhhhh…

Futaba giggles from satisfaction, feeling good as a mess, her naked body showered from cum.

He then lays next to her, panting from the great sex they done. Futaba lets the cum dry on her body then cleans up.

Yusuke: that felt good, didn't it?

Futaba: of course I loved it, that was so amazing.

They eventually went to sleep, turned out all the lights and then waited for the next day to come.


End file.
